A fluid pump apparatus of this invention is intended primarily for utilization in conjunction with hoist or crane devices which are of a relatively small capacity and physical size and intended for manual operation. Specifically, the hoist apparatus may be of the type generally employed in mining operations where the clearances and vertical elevations, as well as lateral clearances, are substantially restricted and it is not possible to utilize the electric powered equipment due to the presence of hazardous atmosphere.
An example of such hoist apparatus is illustrated in previously issued U.S. Pat. No. 2,700,483 granted to K. L. Cook, et al, on Jan. 25, 1955. That patent illustrates a hoist or crane which is specifically designed for use in mining operations and includes a hydraulic ram for actuating the crane arm or beam. Motive power for actuation of the hydraulic ram is obtained from a manually operated pump mechanism which incorporates a fluid control valve and interconnecting flexible conduits.
While the apparatus for obtaining the motive fluid power, as shown in the previously issued patent, is fully functional to effect operation of the mine crane, the apparatus itself presents additional problems that detract from the optimum utilization of the equipment. In particular, the illustrated apparatus presents a considerable degree of inconvenience as to operation in that the operator must position himself with respect to a particular location relative to the vertical post or standard of the hoist in order to operate the pump. As a consequence, the operator of the crane may find himself placed in an awkward position in order to effectively manipulate the pump operating handle and thus may endanger himself or other personnel attending to the lifting or hoisting operation.
Attempts to eliminate the problems associated with the mechanism illustrated in the noted patent have been made but such attempts have not proven entirely successful. For example, the pump means itself has been mounted on a hinged apparatus connected to a portion of the hoist structure and may then be pivoted to a more advantageous or desired position. A structure of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,749 issued to Anderson et al on Nov. 19, 1974. The hoist apparatus disclosed in that patent includes a cylinder and piston pump unit that is carried on a horizontal arm or bracket which is pivoted to the hoist mast. The pump is provided with an actuating handle and with the pivoted support, may be swung to a more advantageous operating position. While the pump in that patented structure may be pivoted to a more convenient location, the structure nevertheless does not provide the optimum convenience of operation and also requires use of relatively long flexible conduits or hoses for interconnection of the pump with the ram actuating mechanism. The long hoses interfere with operations and a further hazard is presented with these conduits being exposed and very susceptible to mechanical injury.